In the state of the art, various rifles are known, in which the barrel and the silencer or suppressor are, in turn, covered exteriorly by an over-moulding.
In fact, all these patents belong to the applicant's firm.
Thus, European Patent 2112452 (ES2345012) “FIREARM OR SPORTS GUN WITH SILENCER” filed in 2008 is known, it refers to a rifle that comprises a trigger mechanism, an over-moulded or over-injected barrel, a chamber, which is characterised in that it comprises an over-moulded or over-injected sound suppressor on the mentioned barrel.
Also it is known European Patent 2677267 (ES2531858) “METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING A BULL BARREL EQUIPPED WITH SILENCER AND SILENCER EQUIPPED BULL BARREL THUS OBTAINED”, filed in 2011, which refers to a procedure for manufacturing a barrel model “bull barrel” with sound suppressor and barrel “bull barrel” with obtained sound suppressor that comprises: the following steps: a first step in which a tube that defined two ends, a first and second, with an inner diameter greater than the barrel outside diameter, fixed to a wedge by its first end, a second step in which a muzzle that ends in a hood is fixed to the second end of the tube, with said muzzle comprising at least one lateral aperture and at least one first hoop that fits into the tube sealing the second tube end with stops that define channels in the hood, which connect the outside with the muzzle interior, being the mentioned stops at the end of the referred tube travel, a third step in which the barrel is fixed to the muzzle and the wedge, defining a space or cavity between the tube and the barrel and a fourth step in which the configuration of the third step is inserted into a moulding machine that over-moulds it, with the exception of the barrel entrance end, giving it the desired form, with said over-moulding penetrating into the tube by the channels up to the referred first hoop.
Finally, it should be mentioned the PCT Application WO2013104811 “METHOD OF MANUFACTURING OF A BARREL FOR COMPRESSED AIR OR CO2 RIFLES AND BARREL OBTAINED BY SAID METHOD”, filed in 2012, which refers to a procedure for the manufacture of a barrel for compressed air of CO2 rifles, which comprises a hollow tube, through the interior of which circulates a pellet, with an inlet end and an outlet end, characterized in that it comprises: a first step in which the tube is inserted into a moulding machine and fixing elements or supports are introduced, fixing the tube and leaving it overhanging, centred, stable, inside the moulding machine and a second step in which the tube is over-moulded, with the exception of the tube inlet end, giving it the desired form.